The Reaver of Haven
by Buried In Ash
Summary: .
1. Bea

My day started how one could expect of a student. I woke up, tangled in sheets and half hanging out of bed as the alarm on my scroll trickled a song from a band I'd been listening to. I reached onto the small table I kept beside my bed and slammed a limp palm onto my scroll, trying to shut it off. Instead I hit the volume and made it even louder. I then fell out of bed trying to turn it down.

"Turn it down." Uncle Harry groaned from the living room "I'm try'na sleep."

I scrambled up from the floor and grabbed my scroll from the table. I flicked through a few screens and it fell silent. I stood there for a moment, rubbing my eyes and fighting the urge to not collapse back into bed. My room was bathed a dim gray. The sun was only just starting to rise but hadn't quite reached my window yet. It was cozy and quiet, I really wanted to stay. Thankfully my stomach saved me by growling like a beowolf. I stumbled, half asleep, from my room and into the conjoined living room and kitchen that made the majority of my home. It was decently sized for an apartment, it could comfortably fit the three of us, even had room for a few guests. Of course we rarely got any, but it was nice to have space.

I walked into the kitchen and began rummaging through cabinets. Quietly as I could anyway, Uncle Harry had been up late last night and needed to sleep. The first things I grabbed were a tin of coffee and a pot of water. I dumped some grounds into a cheap machine we had sitting on a corner counter and chased it with the water. The smell of roasted grounds filled the air and I could feel myself beginning to fully wake up. The thought of actually being productive was becoming less dreadful.

I went back to the cabinets and scrounged up a box of cereal. The first one I found was a box of this super sugary gunk that Uncle would eat as a midnight snack. This was a really old box though, It was one of those ones that had that red head huntress on it. I was more surprised it hadn't been thrown out yet. But it could probably keep through the end of the world so there probably wasn't much chance of food poisoning being what did you in. Still wasn't what I wanted first thing in the morning though.

I put the box back and grabbed another one, a plainer looking box of corn flakes. I nabbed a bowl and poured some cereal before grabbing a spoon and mug. The smell of fresh brewed coffee was starting to waft from the machine and signaled that I could finally pour myself a bit of that sweet nectar of power. I filled my cup to the brim and was almost ready to set in on my meal. All I needed was some milk.

As I went to the fridge my mom came walking down the hall that lead to her room. She was wearing a pair of pale blue cloud patterned pajamas and her brown hair was a disheveled mess. She stretched her arms over head and squeezed her eyes shut. I could faintly hear her shoulders pop before she relaxed again. She opened her olive green eyes and blinked the sleep from them. She gave me a sleepy smile as I pulled the milk from the fridge and closed it quietly.

"Morning sweetie" She whispered

"Morning mom" I mumbled back

I sat at a small table we kept in the kitchen and poured some milk into my cereal. I then set into it like an Ursa on school children. Mom poured herself a cup of coffee and joined me at the table. I tore through my bowl of cereal and record pace, my personal best being 45 seconds, and poured myself more. Taking only a brief break in between spoonfuls to chase the cereal with coffee. By the time I'd finished my third bowl I was fully awake and ready to get moving.

"You really should slow down Bea." Mom said groggily "You'll make yourself sick eating that fast."

"I haven't yet." I pointed out, getting up from the table and heading for the sink.

That was actually a lie, I'd actually gotten sick a few times on the way to work from eating too fast. But I wasn't going to tell mom that. Then she'd worry about me more than she already does.

I quietly placed my dishes in the sink and quickly rinsed them off before racking them. My next objective was to get dressed and going. I had well over two hours of walking ahead of me to Haven if I couldn't get out fast enough. So I liked to get moving early.

The bathroom was down the same small hall way mom's room was, just across from it. It was cramped, with one of those old style combo tubs and showers. There was a small sink with a medicine cabinet and mirror next to it and a toilet across from it. After peeling my clothes off I climbed into the shower and was assaulted by jets of ice cold and scalding hot water before I found my happy medium. I stood there for a minute and let the water run down my back. The warm water was relaxing. Had I not needed to get going I would have stayed under longer.

Grabbing some shampoo and soap, I washed up and finished cleaning myself. I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel from the rack we had hanging next to the toilet. Drying took only a few minutes, it was trying to brush my hair that took the longest. The brush kept catching on knots and plucking strands of dark blonde hair from my head. I watched in the cabinet mirror as I continued to rip hair from my head. I eventually gave up, I wasn't sure why I bothered in the first place when I was just going to pull it back into a ponytail anyway. After having wrapped myself in a towel I walked back to my room and looked into my wardrobe. There were clothes, obviously. Most were a Technicolor rainbow of pastels and shades. But I kept things simple. Blue sweat pants, teal tee-shirt, and a pair of sneakers. I was going to have to change out of them soon enough anyway, so what was the point of getting fancy?

After pulling my clothes on and lacing my shoes it was time to head out. I pocketed my scroll, grabbed a bag that hung in my closet and walked back to the kitchen. Uncle Harry was up by now, it was hard not to notice someone who was as large and built like an Ursa sitting across from your mother. Sipping coffee from a cup way too small for the massive paw they called a hand.

He was covered head to toe in thick gray hair. Of special note were his massive, rounded gut and barrel chest. It was especially noticeable since he didn't sleep with a shirt on. Or pants. He also had stringy silver hair that crept towards his shoulders, matched only by the thick and curly beard that hang from his face like a banner. He looked at me with tired, miss matched eyes. One sapphire blue and the other milky white and missing a pupil. A long, silvery scar reached from above to below his white eye. A warm smile escaped from the mess of his beard as I passed.

"Mornin' pup." His voice rumbled

"Morning Hairy." I smiled back

He made a snorting noise that made him jiggle a little. "Headin' out already?"

"Yep, got early work today. Should I leave the door open tonight?"

"You know it. Good luck with your studies."

I nodded and continued on my way. "Bye mom, see you tonight."

"Bye sweetie, be safe and learn a lot."

I walked out the door and closed it quietly behind me. After walking down a few flights of stairs and down a few Hallways I found myself out front of the building I called home. The sun was finally stretching over and around the buildings that make up Mistral. Dyeing the streets with stretches of early morning color and cool shadows. It's one of the prettier things I can note about having a city built into the side of a mountain range.

What wasn't so pretty was the commute. When want to get to any part of the city it meant hiking up a mountain or being lucky and catching a ride on the air transit. If you could catch one. Or owned an airship, which I didn't. Hence part of the reason why I had to wake up at the crack of dawn just to get to school. A plus though? I had time to check the news on my scroll.

I raced to the air station and climbed aboard a near empty ship as it was readying to head up the mountain. Most of the time, except for late afternoon, the ships were basically empty. This was less an issue of people not wanting to ride the ship and more that they have completely erratic schedules, with the only fixed time being late in the afternoon. But most people were in good shape from having to hoof it up and down the mountain most of the time. So that's nice.

I found myself a seat and settled in. I had at least half an hour before we reached Haven's station. So now it was time for the news. Atlas was still playing the isolationist. Not surprising, considering they lit Vale and Beacon academy up like a bonfire. They were probably trying to find a way to save face. Speaking of Vale though, it seemed the restoration of Beacon was going well. Most contact was still cut off, their tower was still destroyed, and Grimm were chowing on people like kibble. But they apparently had working light again. Good for them.

The White Fang was still quiet. Nobody was sure how to interpret that. For a good thing, the crazy animal people had stopped releasing Grimm into populated areas. For a bad thing, the crazy animal people weren't putting Grimm into populated areas, so now they were probably cooking up something worse. Yay.

On perhaps the lightest note there was Third Base. A dive bar populated by criminals and thugs, that went up in smoke last night. Along with about two thirds of the Garment district. So hey, crime should go down right?

This is why I hated reading the news in the morning. It was always Grimm eating people or the White Fang blowing something up. I only read to keep myself awake on the trip up the mountain. Most times it just frustrated me more than anything. But there was that one article about that hunter who shot a corgi out of a coffee thermos at an atlas robot. That one was pretty funny.

The ship docked itself about three quarters of the way from the summit and it was time for me to get off. Haven covered a good chunk of the mountain. Where I was headed, mercifully, didn't require me to climb the rest. I was just heading to an off shoot of one of the main wings. A white stone building that housed the medical offices. I walked in and was greeted by the smell of sterile air and antiseptic. Also the weary face of the current assistant at the front desk. They gave me a nod and I walked toward the staff room. Once there I swapped my sweats for scrubs and grabbed a clipboard. I was on first for nurse duty today. One of the perks of having later classes was more time for work-study.

First up on the agenda was a patient we'd gotten in a few days ago. He was an older guy, probably in his early forties. He'd been brought in for some really nasty poison that got lanced into his system. It'd taken a while to find the right antitoxin, and at least a day or two before the fever he'd had finally broke. But assuming he wasn't chugging more of it when no one was looking, he'd be set to discharge today.

Shame to see him go though, he was pretty hot. But at least I won't have that girl in red buzzing around here anymore. Seriously, she's so freaking sweet I swear I'm going to go into insulin shock.

* * *

 **So this is the first chapter of a new story I'm going to try and start. Fun fact: this is also the first time I've tried using/making author notes. Not sure how often I'll actually use them, but hey there it is. If you got any questions don't be afraid to ask.**

 **peace**

 **-Ash**


	2. Cure for What Ails Ya'

"Mr. Branwen?" I asked, stepping into the patient's room.

The room was shades of tan and white, your standard hospital room. Soft lighting for delirious patients included.

"Hrmm." The patient groaned

"It's time to wake up Mr. Branwen, I need to give you an evaluation."

"Do you have to?" Mr. Branwen groaned

"Only if you want to be discharged."

"… Yea, ok."

Mr. Branwen rose stiffly and sat himself on the edge of the bed. He was currently draped in a baby blue gown, standard patient attire I assure you. He cupped his face in his hands and made a sound like a dying bird.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I just got off a bender."

Well gee, it's almost like you just survived being poisoned.

"It's very possible you do have a hangover. The poison's flushed from your system but you're probably dehydrated. I recommend getting something to drink."

"I'll get right on that." Mr. Branwen said as he finished rubbing his face. "-soon as I can get out of here."

"Well that's what we're going to try and do now, ready?"

Mr. Branwen grunted and looked at me. "What's first?"

His eyes were beautiful. In a beady, scruffy Wildman sort of way.

"Just a quick check up, make sure everything's how it should be. Then I'll give you the paper work and you'll be on your way."

"Alright, let's get to it then."

I pulled a stethoscope from my pocket and plugged it into my ears. I touched the diaphragm to his back and felt him jolt a little.

"Heads up, it's cold."

"No kidding."

"Yep. Deep breath and hold please."

Mr. Branwen straightened his back and took a deep breath. I couldn't hear anything wrong, so at least that was good. On an unrelated note, he looked thin, but he actually was very muscly.

"Good, now the front." I said, removing the diaphragm from his back and replacing it on his chest.

He breathed in and once again I heard nothing wrong. So at least he wasn't going to have trouble with that. Of course now I was also getting a very personal look at his face. Yep. He was handsome.

"You good?" He asked

I realized I was staring at him and quickly turned away, making it look like I was filling out paperwork. I think heard him chuckling.

'Focus, Bea' I thought, replacing the stethoscope in my pocket. I traded it for a reflex hammer and turned back to Mr. Branwen. He didn't really seem in the mood to be hit with a hammer but went along with it. Or at least he pretended to, I'm not the best judge of when something's a reflex or intentional. But he seemed good so it was onto his pulse next.

I held his wrist in hand and pressed my thumb into the soft part where his veins were. It was an awkward minute of silence before I got his pulse. About 63 bpm, a little low but still healthy.

"So what's the news doc? Am I dying?" He smirked

"No, I'm afraid it's much worse." I said gravely "I'm afraid you'll be stuck with the living for a little longer."

"Damn." He grunted "Here I was, hoping I could finally take a nap."

Despite my joking, I was actually concerned about his physical health. He was super pale and despite my, uh… fawning, he was clearly suffering from some degree of malnutrition. Also alcohol dependency, given when he was brought in he was catalogued with no fewer than five flasks on him. 'Keep drinking the way you do and that nap might happen sooner than you think.' I thought

"Just make sure you change your bandages regularly, drink plenty of fluids, and get all the rest you can."

He grunted and nodded. "Anything else?"

I leafed through the paperwork I was carrying and held it out to him. "Just fill this out so you can get your stuff back. Then you're set."

"… You got a pen?"

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a blue pen. I kept a bunch of them on hand, just in case. He started filling out the paperwork and I turned to head out. There weren't too many other people in the infirmary at the time, but if stayed I'd just keep staring at him. I'd had enough awkwardness for one morning.

Then the red girl showed up.

I have no clue where she came from. One second I was alone with the patient, the next there was a rush of wind and she was standing in the doorway. Rose petals seemed to be trailing behind her,. I have no idea where they came from either, maybe the crimson hood and cape that hung from her neck? But, regardless, I knew the Janitor was going to complain about having to clean them up. She was about my height, maybe a little taller, and fair skinned to the same shade as Mr. Branwen. Perhaps more so. Her hair was short and black, with burgundy undertones around the edges. They were almost indistinguishable from the rest of her hair in the room's soft light. Though the part of her that stuck out to me the most had to be her eyes. I'd never met anyone with eyes the color of mercury before.

"Uncle Qrow you're awake!" She shouted excitedly

Mr. Branwen looked up from the paperwork and gave her a smile. "Hey kid"

The girl rushed past me and tackled Mr. Branwen with a hug. He made a pained groan as she made contact. I wanted to peel the girl off of him, Hunters may heal faster than most but that didn't mean she could go assaulting a patient literally the moment they start to check out. But Mr. Branwen just held a hand out to me, signaling it was ok even though the face he was making made it clear that being tackled hurt, a lot.

"How are you feeling?" The girl asked, releasing her grip.

"Right as rain, Ruby" Mr. Branwen groaned painfully. "You can thank the nurse over there for that."

Before I could even react or prepare, the girl launched herself at me and crushed me in the tightest hug I'd ever received.

"thankyouthankyouthankyou-"

"Yea… no problem…" I wheezed "Please stop crushing me…"

"Oh, sorry."

The girl released her grip and I could feel air return to my lungs. I gave the two a look over and nodded.

"If you need any help don't be afraid to ask." I said, backing out of the room. "When you've got everything filled out just let someone know and we'll get you going."

"Ok." The girl said with a smile. "Thank you so much for your help."

"No problem, it's what we are here for."

I turned and walked out of the room. The girl returned to talking with Mr. Branwen. I should've expected to see her here. She'd been with Mr. Branwen until late last night, when we had to make her leave. It happened on occasion, worry makes people do some strange things. So far though, she's the only one I know of who was willing to curl up on the floor and go to sleep just to make sure she was there for them. I thought it was sweet, if a little odd. It was refreshing compared to some of the other patients that had come through here.

I spent the rest of my shift running around doing grunt work. Like I said before, we didn't have a lot of long term patients like Mr. Branwen. Most were up, ready, and back home in a matter of hours at the most. On occasion we'd get a knuckle head who thought trying to wrangle nevermore was the best idea since dust. But those were rare cases. Supposedly that girl, I'm guessing she's Mr. Branwen's niece, and her friends took down a Nuckelavee. Those things are seriously dangerous. They should count their blessings because those things tear through settlements, and hunters, like paper. At least it wasn't something worse, like a goliath or a dragon.

About five minutes to the end of my shift I bumped into Mr. Branwen again. I had to hold print some things from the assistant desk and he was talking with his niece. He'd managed to get his clothes back so at least he wouldn't catch a cold from the draft.

"-They're taking a chance to relax." The girl explained to Mr. Branwen "After everything we went through to get here we figured taking a short break while you got better was probably a good idea."

"There are definitely worse ones." Mr. Branwen agreed "Have you tried telling your dad or Yang we made it here yet?"

"Not yet, I planned to write them this afternoon after we're a little more settled."

She then noticed me walking by and immediately fixated her attention on me. She stared at me with wide eyes. I couldn't tell if she was going try and burn a hole into my soul or give me another flying tackle. Mercifully, she took a middle ground and did neither. She just walked up to me as I waited for my papers to print.

"Um, hi." She said nervously

"… hey." I replied, fidgeting awkwardly.

"I just wanted to say sorry for jumping you like that before… and thanks for- uh- helping my uncle Qrow."

"Hey, no problem, just doing what I do."

She got this look in her eyes, I wasn't sure why but I got the feeling she had some small weight lifted from her shoulders. A smile crossed her face as she extended her hand.

"My name's Ruby."

Pretty name.

"Bea, nice to meet you Ruby."

I took her hand and shook it. Before I knew it she'd wrapped me in another hug. I didn't try and break free of this one, I got the strange feeling she needed it.

"Seriously, thank you." She whispered

She released me and rejoined her uncle.

"If you ever need any help, just say something ok?" She said

I literally didn't do anything. I was around to help Mr. Branwen but it's not like I actually cured him. Plus, he was still far from being in 'ok'. But I got the feeling telling Ruby that wouldn't make her feel any better.

"Yea… sure."

Mr. Branwen nodded and started walking towards the door with Ruby in toe. He seemed a bit weak and uneasy still, But I knew he was going to be fine now. I gave a small wave as the two walked out the door. They seemed nice. But now I was going to need a doctor myself. Between the two of them I felt half dead and class hadn't even started yet. Speaking of which, it was time for me to get changed and go. It'd be starting before too much longer. Guess the doctor would have to wait until my afternoon shift.

I collected my papers for later, did a quick change into a spare uniform I kept in the staff room and was off. First class of the day was Math. Didn't want to be late for that.


End file.
